parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
North American Beaver
North America’s largest rodent, the North American beaver (Castor canadensis), also called the Canadian Beaver, American Beaver or simply beaver, exhibits a wide range of physical adaptations to its largely aquatic lifestyle. The heavily muscled body is shaped more like a marine mammal than like other terrestrial mammals, while the hind-feet are webbed for swimming. Furthermore, the characteristically flattened, scaly tail provides steering and propulsion, particularly when swimming fast or diving. While the colouration of the coarse outer-fur varies from chestnut to almost black, the dense underfur is typically dark grey and maintains body warmth even in freezing waters. The ears and nose are equipped with valve-like flaps that can be closed underwater, while the small eyes have a protective transparent eyelid (nictitating membrane). Owing to the need for a strong foundation for the prominent tree-felling incisors, the beaver has an exceptionally thick and heavy skull and jaw. Large claws on the short forefeet provide dexterity with handling food and also facilitate digging. As many as 24 subspecies of the American beaver are recognised, but reintroductions have blurred their geographic boundaries and resulted in genetic mixing. In Canada, the North American beaver is known for being an animal symbol, since the European settlers thought the North American Beaver's hide would be great to make a cozy jacket and a warm hat. Roles * It played Speed in The Artist Mare * It played Hippopotamus in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played King Louie in The North America Book * It played Talarurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Common Hippopotamus in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Woody in Battle For North American Island Gallery File:Beaver.jpg Beaver-Photography.jpg american-beaver.jpg Castor Canadensis.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1588.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-237.jpg|Bambi (1942) PPG Beavers.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg|The Secret of NIMH (1982) fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) North_American_Beaver (Wild Kratts).png MSB Beaver.png American Beaver_(Blue_Fang).jpg Simpsons Beaver.png Beavers, North American (Total Drama Island).png|Total Drama Island (2007-2008) MortontheBeaver.jpg Ben 10 Beaver.png IMG_7774.JPG|Lady and the Tramp (1955) IMG_7775.JPG S2e18_Finn_feeding_beaver.png IMG_4609.PNG IMG_7913.JPG IMG 8483.JPG IMG 0294.PNG CPatP Beaver.png IMG 0263.JPG|New York State Animals IMG 5520.PNG IMG 5994.JPG IMG 8104.PNG IMG df beaver.jpeg IMG 9849.PNG IMG 8713.JPG 076_-_American_Beaver.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Beavers stuck on a moose.jpg|Adventure to fitness open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3864.jpg JungleBunch Beaver.jpg|The Jungle Bunch DFA7E8C4-8140-4D27-BDF3-C9D1710A355A.jpeg CB33B154-86E2-46C6-8F8B-9A847FC485BF.png Beavers.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Munchy Mer-Beaver.jpg Bingo Beaver in The Get Along Gang.jpg Doris The Beaver.jpg Penguins Egrets Lions Beavers Elephants Dogs Okapis Zebras Hyenas Flamingos Vultures Antelopes Crocodiles.jpg 20181030 160158.jpg Keswick tuff puppy.png Home To Beavers Mice Raccoons Ducks Eagles Herons Egrets Bullfrogs Storks and the Megatoad.jpg Polar Bear, Beaver, and Owl 2.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) B2.png Star_meets_North_American_Beaver.png|Star & the North American Beaver Chowder meets North American Beaver.png Beau the Beaver.jpeg GDG Beavers.jpg Astray Timon & Boss Beaver.png Zootopia Beavers.png MMHM Beaver.png DKC Gnawty.png Noah's Ark The North American Beavers.jpg Noah's Ark Bullfrogs Beavers Elephants Mice Mallards and Ducks.jpg 5-beavers-fmafafe.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals01.png|Baggage Buster (1941) Beavers-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Gnawty.png Ribbits-riddles-beaver.png C4479E9D-8316-4E04-BD1A-6C19E23C51DD.jpeg Safari Island Beaver.png The magical quest starring mickey mouse beaver.png Little Polar Bear Beavers.png Books IMG 1526 river.JPG Beaver usborne my first thousand words.png 89A78345-4114-4766-851B-EC17A485D820.jpeg 1AB37DED-46FD-427D-A9C7-B45C444C5AB8.jpeg 573B8C87-C0AD-4380-B5BE-2B1598071F36.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg B6D88414-5016-4437-BEDD-ABE89228F139.jpeg 948CC94C-DDC8-436B-BA9F-42E909277ABB.jpeg F135099F-B4C7-44A8-9BF4-41EE58822BDE.jpeg 5D476CBB-31E6-487F-8DDD-53BCCBEAB2D9.jpeg 46B3CE86-07E0-4421-B257-FB00DC6FA9ED.jpeg 1DEEABCD-27D4-4CD5-9B0A-202C18797418.jpeg 28D5032E-82FE-4F92-8E54-95C03B291BE1.jpeg 7A1F52B3-593B-4EAA-B5E4-973ED041E970.jpeg 8B2A63C4-604C-5FBB-C6F5-084FE152F081.jpeg 897AB08E-8AE2-4BCB-B3D7-97DC0969D3EF.jpeg 626A41DE-00DF-4BD1-9E7A-0F5FE6FFE794.jpeg 55410502-440E-4644-B6B0-7A2D049A0641.jpeg 6D9CDA80-A2A4-4450-9F2E-0E0FB9B5626A.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 621612B8-58A6-475F-9944-452E1790038C.jpeg 2C7AE87F-E0B3-4F2E-8767-058420A9FC22.jpeg C0DC0B8B-D0F9-4959-9C09-D0221CAC658E.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg 640A5316-17E3-4ACB-9C1B-4D82584C4D7A.jpeg CDCC0401-40BD-4024-9E67-3E8D53030018.jpeg See Also * European Beaver 2guscooper_wonderpark.jpg|wonder park 2019 Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Beaver n' Boa Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:P, B and J Otter Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Mammals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Dragon Tales Animals Category:PB&J Otter Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:State Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Wonder Park Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Ice Age Animals